


One shot

by Dc15



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, bonenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc15/pseuds/Dc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently posted, an ending of noralise on my tumblr (noraliseismyotp self promotion #noshame) </p><p>And this is the story well my story after 7x16 </p><p>-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot

Mary Louise's POV 

I woke up in a field, the sun was setting colouring the sky a slight orange and even a little pink.

There was an annoying beep and I covers my ears I slowly sat up and looked around.

I saw Alex's car blown up and still burning, I started panicking and looking around for, Nora. 

That was the only thing on my mind as I slowly stood up and walked to the burning car. falling after a few steps 

I got halfway there when I heard a familiar voice shout out my name.

'Mary Lou!' I heard again and started making my way to the noise, I tried to shout back but I was using all my energy to walk to the sound 

I saw Nora who was still looking around and shouting my name, ones her eyes found mine she used her super speed to hug me tightly.

'Thank god' she says and we pull apart

She has a gash on her left cheek and I checked for more injuries.

'I'm fine' she says and holds my cheek making me look at her 

I smile at her and we kiss.

We pull away again and she leans her forehead against mine.

'How are we still alive?' She asks and looks back at the car 

'I have no idea' I say while still looking at her 

'We should find a place to rest' I suggest and Nora nods her head and pulls my arm around her shoulder, she helps me walk back to the road and we walk beside it.

After a few miles I get really tired and Nora has to help me more and more 

'Just stay awake mare, we're almost at a motel' she says while looking a sign beside the road I look at her and nod my head 

We walk a bit more and we see a rundown building on our left, with bright lights saying open but the p and e are less bright. 

We walk inside and I lean on the wall while Nora steps forward, she looks around but sees no one, after sometime she gets impatient and start hitting the bell on the desk repeatedly.

She gets angry and hits the bell hard, it makes an ugly sound and sinks into the desk a little, after breaking the bell a large man walks in from the back and smiles at us 

Nora wastes no time and compelled him, he hands her the key and she walks towards me 

We slowly make our way to the old room and when we reach it I lay down on the bed and Nora locks the door.

I look around the room and frown at the decor.

'It looks like the nineteenth century and this era had a fight and they both lost' I say as I look at the room 

A semi new television on a old table, a modern day picture in an old picture frame, and thrust me it is old 

Nora sighs and makes her way to the bed, she sits down and grabs my right hand, she trails the wounds and I stare at her 

Tears start building at the sides of her eyes and she cries out.

I slowly sit up and pull her into me, she buries her head into me neck and sobs 

We sit there for hours in complete silence, she stops sobbing but still sniffles. 

My vision gets blurry and my head feels heavy 

I lay back down and stare at the sealing hoping that it would make it better but no it didn't, Nora frowns and slowly realises what's happening and grabs my hand 

'No, Alex said you'd have a week' she says and sits closer to me 

'Well, Alex is a lying bi-' I start coughing and spit out blood 

Nora holds my cheek again and looks at me 

'Please stay awake' she says and tears stream down her face 

I try to say something but choke on my own blood, I turn into my left side and spit all the blood out.

I feel my heart speeding up trying to understand what's wrong I look at Nora who is crying and saying something but I can't hear her I can't hear anything.

Staying awake becomes harder and harder and I have no strength at all, I can't move anything, my eyelids get heavy and darkness surrounds me slowly suffocating me 

And before I know it I felt nothing anymore 

 

 

The end 

 

(Nah I'm just messing with you) 

 

A few hours later 

My eyes fly open and I gasp and sit back up.

I look around me and Nora's eyes grow big and she rushes towards me 

She holds my cheeks and stares into my eyes 

'Mare?' She asks 

'Yeah' I say softly after sometime a smile crosses my face and I pull Nora into me and kiss her, she kisses me back she smiles into the kiss and we pull apart 

I stare at her and smile brightly 

'How?' She asks letting out a happy sigh she was holding in 

I look at my arms and the wounds slowly fade away, I look back at Nora and get lost in her eyes 

'I have no idea' I say back 

She hugs me and I hold her tightly 

'I thought I lost you' she whispers 

'I thought I lost you' I repeat 

We hold each other not saying a word, when the old and crappy window flies open, letting in a lot of cold air.

I lift my hand up and try to close it with my magic, I frown when nothing happens and try again and again, but nothing happens over and over 

Nora frowns as well and tries to close the window she mutters the spell and the window closes 

I get up and walk to an old candle in the corner, Nora not far behind me.

'Incendia' I mutter and look at the candle 

I keep trying even the most simple magic spells don't work anymore 

I look back at Nora who is just as confused as I am 

I start thinking about it and it all leads to one thing 

'I'm not a heretic anymore' I mumble mostly to myself but Nora catches it anyway 

'How?' She asks and stares at me

'The pills' I say 

'They are poisonous to witches, so the part of me that was a witch died' I say 

'That makes no sense, your not a human right?' She asks still confused by this all 

I use my inhuman speed to get to the other side of the room.

'Nope, still a vampire' I say 

'So the witch part of you died but the vampire part lived on' she says and I nod my head 

'I guess' I mutter

She walks up to me and hugs me again 

'It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're still alive' she says 

A few days have passed and I'm getting used to not being able to use magic anymore.

Since the huntress can't trace us anymore, we decided to stay in America and just travel from state to state.

We are in a diner somewhere in New York when a random lady walks up to us handing us a phone 

I frown but grab the phone anyway, I look back at the lady 

'A man named enzo told me to find you and hand you this phone, he told me if you left it I would have to kill anyone in a 5 mile radius and then myself' she says and then walks away

I look at Nora and shrug, I go through the phone and there's only one number in it, I press the call button and hold it to my ear 

'Nora?' I hear a familiar voice say, I smirk and look at Nora 

'Try again Bennett witch' I say and Nora moves closer to me and listens with 

'Mary Louise we need your help' she says 

'Listening' I say back 

'When you and Nora broke the Phoenix stone you let out all the trapped souls, who then went into the body of anyone who just died, vampire or human' she says and I listen closely 

'Okay, great story where do we come into the picture' I ask 

'We need your help killing those lost souls' Bonnie says 

'Why would you kill them?' I ask 

'So that Rayna has a day off' she says and I frown again 

'And why would we help a crazy huntress who followed us across Europe for what like 29 years' I ask sarcastically 

'Because I need her last life' Bonnie says 

'Wait rewind, why do you need her last life?' I ask and Nora and I get up and walk to the car, I open the door and put the phone on speaker.

'I took those pills made of her blood, not knowing they were poisonous for witches, I've been taking them for three years' she says 

I stare at the phone 

'We're in' I say and I look at Nora who nods her head 

'Who's on the list?' Nora asks 

'Uhm Rayna said something about a hotel in New York are you close?' Bonnie asks 

'We are in New York but you need to be a bit more specific' I say and start the car 

'The golden egg?' She says more as a question than an answer, I sigh and start driving there.

'Call us if there's a next hit' Nora says and hangs up the phone 

We get to the hotel and I open the door to a bloodbath.

I look around and Nora walks next to me 

I see a man feeding on a now dead woman and tell Nora to attack when I give her a sign 

I clear my throat causing the man to turn around to me 

'You should clean up this mess' I say and he growls and let's go of the woman

'Make me' he says and I nod at Nora who use her magic to make his blood boil and he cries out in pain, I rush over there and pull his heart out 

We look around some more when we get a text 

New targets three of them at a old abandoned school -BB

We get there and kill them 

After the day goes by killing vampires we meet Bonnie, enzo and surprisingly Damon at an old warehouse 

'Wow the mean girls are back' he mutters making all of us glare at him 

He holds his hands up and walks away we look at Bonnie who is smiling at us 

'Thank you for helping' she says and we smile back 

I look at enzo and he nods his head, I nod back and we continue hunting vampires 

We get to a college dorm and Damon and enzo kill the two vampires and enzo holds the thrird one by his neck against the wall 

'Enzo it's me' the vampire says 

'Am I supposed to know you?' Enzo asks 

'Not in this body, it s beau' he says and I look at Nora shocked 

I didn't think about beau being one of the escaped souls 

Damon tries to stake him but I grab his arm an throw him against a wall on the other side 

I look at the vampire

'Prove it' I say and he starts panicking 

'I...I' he begins but I realise that he isn't beau and pull his heart out 

'Mary Lou' Nora shouts 

'It's not him Nora, it was probably one of them' I say and point to the already dead vampires 

'He tried to be beau so he could live he heard about us and put two and two together' I say 

'How do you know that?' She ask 

Because a few centuries ago when beau could still speak we made a pack a sentence we would say to prove that we are who we say we are, this person didn't know it, so it's not him' I say and Nora nods her head 

'What was the sentence?' She asks 

'Nunja' I say sarcasticly

'Nunja... what does that mean?' Bonnie asks 

'nunja business' I say and walk away

We move along and when midnight falls we are in a old cloaked cabin. 

Nora and I are sitting in an old chair in the corner of the room, while enzo and Bonnie are on the couch.

Bonnie and enzo are playing the guitar, well enzo is and Bonnie is covering his eyes, and I'm playing with the engagement ring on Nora's hand the one I chose before Julian gave me the other one 

'Don't mind me I'm just going to go check on crazy pants' Damon says and walk away 

After a few minutes he comes back

'We have a little problem' he says we all stare at him and he lets out a sigh 

'Yeah the hit list just got expanded by a lot of names' he says and we all stare at him 

Well shit


End file.
